


Treasure Long Sought

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Kind of fluffy porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Mostly emotional porn, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving it—giving <i>himself</i> to Mick, though, is almost too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Long Sought

**Author's Note:**

> found this hanging out in my drafts; started it a couple weeks ago trying to bust through some writer's block. just some emotional, faintly kinky coldwave! written after Star City 2046 originally aired and was meant to be kind of a fix-it to that, in a way.

Len isn’t one for being held down. It brings up a number of bad memories, both from his childhood and from heists gone awry. He isn’t a fan of having his back turned to anyone, enemy or friend. He loathes giving control to someone else. Regardless of if it’s control over a job, or over himself, Len despises feeling so vulnerable.

All these factors are what make his arrangement with Mick so… _odd_.

In their day to day lives, both at home and on the job, Mick is as obedient as a dog. He’s ready to be at Len’s side and do whatever needs to be done. During a heist, their partnership is smooth and simple, like clockwork. Outside of heists, they live comfortable—near domestically—moving from safe house to safe house and creating homes wherever they can.

Perhaps that’s why this works.

Maybe it’s the natural order of things that most nights, Mick ties Len up and fucks him till he screams. Maybe it’s the balance their relationship needs to make the rest of their lives as effortless as they are.

Len would never give this to anyone else, he knows that for certain. It’s too huge to give to someone else, too important.

Giving it—giving _himself_ to Mick, though, is almost too easy.

)

Len stays completely still; he’s decided not to be a handful tonight and to instead let everything be _easy_.

Some nights he’ll talk back to Mick and play up his snark a bit just so Mick has a reason to punish him. But tonight, Len just doesn’t have the energy for their usual game. He doesn’t want to make things any more difficult than they need to be, any more difficult than they already are.

Len needs this, sure. He needs to give up control from time to time.

Mick needs it more, though. Len knows that. After the disaster of a trip to 2046, Mick needs to know Len is still on his side. Mick needs to know that he can still have every piece of Len. He needs to know that Len is still willing to give him everything.

So, Len stays completely still as Mick lavishes attention to his skin. Len’s face is shoved into the pillows, and the position is just shy of suffocating. The belt looped around his arms keeps him immobile. If he tries to move, he’s likely to topple right off the bed and Mick wouldn’t catch him. Len is meant to be still, and falling off the bed would be apt punishment for disobeying.

Len shifts just enough to turn his head, so that the pillows aren’t smothering him. He leans his cheek against the pillow and drinks in air when the lack of oxygen starts to overwhelm him. Head tilted like this, Len can faintly see Mick out the corner of his eye.

“Let me hear you.” Mick commands. His sharp and gruff tone leaves no room for argument.

“Fuck,” Len pants for air, “Mick, c’mon.”

A sharp stinging sensation erupts on the flush skin of his ass.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Snart,” Mick barks. Contrasting his snarl, he grazes his fingertips gently over the red, tender skin he’s just slapped.

Len doesn’t whimper, but it’s a near thing. The noise lodges in his throat and leaves him only able to nod, smearing sweat along the pillow.

Mick’s fingers start to move toward Len’s hole. They’re slick but not enough, and when two thick fingers push inside, it burns in just the right way. Len doesn’t say anything, doesn’t complain about the pain, he only takes it. He doesn’t roll against the feeling, though his body aches to, and is rewarded by Mick adding another finger.

“You look so good like this, Snart.” Mick murmurs as he thrusts his three fingers faster. He curls them every few moments and it pushes a gasp from Len’s lips every time.

Each time Mick thrusts forward, the tip of his pinky finger brushes the rim of Len’s ass and he _almost_ asks for it. He almost asks Mick to just do it, to make him full like that. It’s not something they usually do but the urge to beg is resting on the top of Len’s tongue. Before he can, though, Mick’s fingers are slipping out with a crude, wet sound.

Len moans and clenches at the loss.

He wants to push back and demand Mick hurry up. He wants to grind against Mick’s cock until he’s being fucked hard and fast. He doesn’t, though. He stays perfectly still.

“M’gonna fuck you,” Mick declares as he guides the head of his cock to Len’s slick hole. He catches it on the rim and taunts the skin there, almost pushing in but never breaching. “And you’re gonna scream for me. The whole ship is gonna hear you.”

Mick doesn’t push inside yet, choosing to instead draw it out further. He leans over Len’s body and presses a thick hand against Len’s neck. He presses just hard enough to keep Len gasping for air, but not hard enough to really choke him. It keeps Len still, too, reminds him who is in charge.

Up on his knees and shoving Len deeper into the bed, Mick finally guides his cock inside. He sinks in slowly and groans at the heat around his dick. He tilts his head back and moans until he’s fully seated inside Len. Then, he stops. He doesn’t roll his hips forward and grind inside Len, he just stops.

“Mick,” Len keens, voice pitchy and desperate.

“You feel so good, Lenny.”

“Mick, c’mon,” Len snaps, though the heat in his tone is overwhelmed by his neediness.

“Beg for it, Lenny.” Mick pulls out just enough to drive back inside in a hard, swift motion. “Beg for me.”

Len’s moan is breathless and wrecked. “ _Please_ , Mick, fuck me, please.” Len clenches his fingers around his elbows and digs his nails into his own skin to anchor himself.

“What do you need?” Mick purrs as his hips start to thrust.

“You, Mick. I need you.” Len admits.

Mick falls mostly silent after that; he doesn’t talk and doesn’t command, only moans and grunts and fucks Len harder and faster. He lets go of Len’s neck to shift his grip. He grips Len’s hips at first to hold him still and pound inside his body. At some point his grip shifts and he curls one hand around Len’s restricted arms and hauls him up. He keeps one hand on Len’s hip and the other holds Len’s arms like a rein.

Len shakes on his knees; he feels unsteady and numb with nothing but Mick to support him. He rocks with the motions of Mick fucking into him. Len spreads his legs a little more to keep himself steady. He looks over his shoulder to watch Mick—Mick, whose eyes are half-lidded and mouth is slack-jaw. Len feels a surge of pride burn through his body, one that blends with arousal and has his cock weeping.

Mick tugs at Len’s arms and uses the grip to pull Len back to meet every thrust. Mick drives his hips forward in the same moment he yanks Len closer and pushes as deep as he can.

“Let me hear you, Lenny.” Mick growls.

Len groans immediately. “Mick— _Mick_ ,” he tries to clear his mind, tries to formulate words and pleas, something other that Mick’s name.

“Tell me how you feel. Tell me how much you love my cock, how good I feel inside you.” Mick leans in and bites at Len’s ear.

“Fuck,” Len shudders, “you feel so good. Your cock feels so good inside me, Mick.”

“Do y’need it?” Mick speeds up and the slap of their skin is almost louder than their moans.

“ _Yes_ ,” Len keens. “I need you, Mick. Need you to fuck me, take care of me.” Len blinks back the shame that burns his skin. It’s embarrassing, mostly because Len isn’t much one for spilling his guts and bearing his emotions so openly. But it’s true, so true it hurts. Len needs Mick, more than anything else.

Mick’s lets go of Len’s arms and brings his hand again to Len’s neck. He curls around Len’s throat and brings their bodies flush together. Mick’s chest burns against Len’s back, and Len’s head tips back to lean on Mick’s shoulder. Mick’s heated mumbling is nearly lost with his lips pressed to Len’s skin.

“You’re mine, Lenny. All mine. You take my cock so perfect, like you were made for me.” Mick’s grip on Len’s neck tightens for a split second, cutting off just a few moments of air.

Len shudders at the touch, the way his lungs burn desperately. “I need to come, Mick.” He turns his head and kisses the stubble along Mick’s jaw. “Make me come, Mick, _please_.”

Mick obliges by sliding the hand curled around Len’s waist to his cock instead. He jerks Len expertly, knowing exactly how to twist his hand to wring the most filthy, wanton noises from his partner. Len writhes at the touch, at the slow grind of Mick’s cock inside of him. They’ve been at this for the better part of twenty-five years and it’s always getting better.

“C’mon, come for me, Lenny,” Mick growls into Len’s ear. “Come on my cock like the slut you are. _My_ slut.” He thrusts forward, quick and sharp and deep.

Len’s back arches, “fuck, _Mick!_ ” He shouts, loud enough that it surely echoes throughout the nearby rooms. His come spills into Mick’s hand in hot streaks and his hips cant wildly as he tries to fuck into Mick’s fist and take more of his cock. He feels foggy and dim as his orgasm settles, even as Mick keeps fucking him.

“Gonna come inside you.” Mick brings his come-stained hand to Len’s lips and watches as he licks it clean. “Good boy,” he praises once his hand is wet with Len’s spit, when Len’s lips are flushed. Mick leans in and kisses Len hard on the mouth; he chases the taste of Len’s come with his tongue, probing deep into Len’s mouth.

“Yes,” Len hisses when they break apart. “Give it to me, Mick.” Len’s voice is stronger now, still buzzing with pleasure but less wrung-out than before.

Mick dips his head and seals his mouth over the curve of Len’s neck and shoulder. He bites down and sucks, leaving a purple mark as he does. His own shout of _“Len, fuck, babe”_ is muffled as he comes. He nips at Len’s sensitive skin with each pulsing aftershock of pleasure. His keeps his hips pressed flush to Len’s, burying his cock as deep as possible and coming inside Len.

Len shivers at the feeling and his hands twitched where they’re still tied up, still trapped between their bodies. He waits, patient, for Mick’s high to fade.

He knows that’s happened when Mick laps at the hickey purpling Len’s neck. Mick kisses the mark reverently and only slightly apologetic. It’s a large mark, deep purple, and will be impossible to hide for several days. Len revels in the soft touch.

Mick moves slowly and carefully. He pulls out gently and takes a brief moment to admire his come leaking from Len’s ass. Then, his hands go to the belt around Len’s arm and undo it. There are red lines dug into Len’s skin and Mick traces them with his tongue. He lets Len’s arms drop to his sides and helps Len shift to his back.

Mick doesn’t lie beside him, instead hovering over him and staring.

“Come to bed, Mick.” Len drawls, raising a tingling arm in welcome. Both his arms are buzzing with the pins and needles feeling of having been restrained, and Len delights in it.

Mick does finally lean down; he cups Len’s chin and kisses him softly. “Thank you.” He presses their foreheads together and doesn’t looking away from Len’s wide eyes.

Len just nods. He pecks Mick on the lips again and then pats the bed beside him. “Sleep.”

Mick nods and clambers into bed and curls himself around Len’s body. He wraps his arms around Len’s chest and pulls the man closer. “Love you, Lenny.”

Len smiles. “Love you too, Mick.”


End file.
